Damiano Gorgona
Damiano Gorgona is the son of the prince and the maiden from The Sorceress's Head, an Italian fairy tale collected by Italo Calvino. Info Name: Damiano Gorgona Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Sorceress's Head Alignment: Royal Roommate: Tigran Khndzorian Secret Heart's Desire: To slay the sorceress and rescue my Princess Charming. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at riding horses, rock climbing, and glassmaking. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I have trouble respecting other people's opinions. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. Perfect for adventurers! Least Favorite Subject: Debate. This class is really tough knowing all those different viewpoints. Best Friend Forever After: Trofimo Pulce. He's fun to be around and he's really kind. Character Appearance Damiano is of average height, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a striped green and grey shirt and blue capris. Personality Damiano is the adventurous type. He is extremely athletic, and is good at swimming, diving, soccer, rugby, rock climbing, horseback riding, and fencing. He also has an interest in glassmaking and loves making all sorts of things out of glass, especially mirrors. He tries to be open-minded, but sometimes he has trouble accepting other people's opinions. Biography Buon giorno! I'm Damiano Gorgona. I'll tell you about my parent's story, The Sorceress's Head, which is kind of like the Perseus story except it's a fairy tale. It started with my great-grandfather, who prayed for a child. A voice asked him if he wanted a boy who would die or a girl who would flee. He decided upon a girl. The queen bore a daughter, and the king locked her in a tower. When the princess was sixteen, a prince came by the palace and fell in love with her. The princess married the prince, and the two had a son. The king disowned his daughter. When the young prince grew up, he wanted to meet his grandfather. He went to his grandfather's palace. At first the old king refused to talk to him, but then the prince offered to cut off the sorceress's head for him. He set out to find her. The prince met an old man who gave him a flying horse. The prince rode the flying horse to the mountain, where he obtained a mirror from two blind women. He then rode on to the sorceress's lair, and he used the mirror to shield himself from her stone gaze. He managed to cut off her head. On the way back, he rescued a princess from a dragon by using the sorceress's head to turn the dragon into stone. He married the princess. When he arrived back at his grandfather's palace, he presented the head to his. The wicked grandfather turned to stone. Of course, the story ends well, as you'd expect a fairy tale to end. Dad ended up becoming king after his grandfather had been turned to stone. I've got a pretty big extended family. I have my parents, all of my grandparents, and three great-grandparents (my dad's paternal grandparents and maternal grandmother). I've got quite a few cousins as well. I have five siblings: an older brother named Lorenzo, an older sister named Letizia, a younger sister named Fabiana, and two younger brothers named Nicola and Vittorio. Right now I'm spending my first year at Ever After HIgh; It's a great school, and there's lots of great classes. I have a lot of friends too. I'm close friends with Trofimo Pulce. He's a bit weird, but he's a nice guy nonetheless. I need to be kinda careful here, since I seen to have a real easy time getting into arguments with the wrong people. I always try to stand by my opinion (and I have pretty strong opinions), and sometimes I find it hard to respect other people's opinions. At first I had a hard time accepting the fact that Trofimo is a vegetarian, but we talked about it and now I'm cool with it. I'm very athletic, and I love partaking in sports. I'm very good both in the water and on land. What I love the best is rock climbing and horseback riding. I love doing rock climbing in Grimmnastics - after all, I need to climb a mountain to prepare for my story. I've also taken an interest in glassmaking. I like making all sorts of objects out of glass, but I especially like making mirrors. I have a collection of small mirrors that I've made out of glass. I try to be careful with them - after all, breaking a mirror is bad luck. All in all, this school is really cool, and I love being here. And now I need to touch upon the destiny conflict. I'm kinda unsure about whether or not I want to take my destiny. While I do like going on adventures (and I'd love to save a princess), I don't think I want to turn my grandpa into stone. I think I would rather stay undecided and just let nature take its course. Neutral for life! Trivia *Damiano's surname refers to the sorceress. (His parent's story is an oral variant of the story of Perseus, except without mythology involved.) *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Antony Del Rio. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The Sorceress's Head Category:Italian